In the past few decades, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of marine survey techniques that yield knowledge of subterranean formations beneath a body of water in order to find and extract valuable mineral resources, such as oil. High-resolution images of a subterranean formation are helpful for quantitative interpretation and improved reservoir monitoring. For a typical marine survey, a marine survey vessel tows one or more sources below the sea surface and over a subterranean formation to be surveyed for mineral deposits. Receivers may be located on or near the seafloor, on one or more streamers towed by the marine survey vessel, or on one or more streamers towed by another vessel. The marine survey vessel typically contains marine survey equipment, such as navigation control, source control, receiver control, and recording equipment. The source control may cause the one or more sources, which can be air guns, marine vibrators, electromagnetic sources, etc., to produce signals at selected times. Each signal is essentially a wave called a wavefield that travels down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At each interface between different types of rock, a portion of the wavefield may be refracted, and another portion may be reflected, which may include some scattering, back toward the body of water to propagate toward the sea surface. The receivers thereby measure a wavefield that was initiated by the actuation of the source.